


Spiritual Aid

by DragonousSenses



Series: Ishimondo Week 2021 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ishimaru, Ishimondoweek2021, M/M, Medium AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonousSenses/pseuds/DragonousSenses
Summary: This is why he never got involved with spirits...
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Ishimondo Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092098
Kudos: 21





	Spiritual Aid

**Author's Note:**

> The second of the prompts for Ishimondo week!  
> * This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.

Just one normal night. That’s all he truly wanted. He wasn’t entirely sure how he’d gained the ability to see spirits but ever since he was a child he hadn’t had been able to go anywhere without seeing at least one of them roaming about. Which was why he’d soon learned to keep his distance from everyone and do his best to ignore them. All that ever came out of trying to help them or even speak to them was ridicule and harassment so there wasn’t much point. Even if seeing the spirits in so much pain and confusion hurt.

Which was why as he made his way back home from getting groceries late one night he could do little more than tense and back away upon catching sight of what looked to be one terribly angry spirit, a yelp leaving him as the other called out to him and floated over with a frown. If he was wanting his attention he must have recently passed as most tended to ignore people after awhile.

“What the hell?! Don’t jus’ run off! Yer the first person to even notice me so tell me what the hell’s goin’ on!”

Oh goodness... From how this person was talking they were likely far more recent than he’d guessed and the fact that they were around his age too only made it worse. Especially as they seemed to be some sort of delinquent so how they had passed had to have been horrible if the blotch on their chest was any indication.

Though talking to him in public wasn’t a wise idea so he merely moved into a darker part of the street before answering him, the grocery bags rustling from how much he was shaking in anxiety. It had been a horribly long time since he’d spoken with a spirit nor with anyone more than a few minutes so he wasn’t entirely sure how to go about this.

“U-um... I-I eh... I-I don’t know what exactly h-happened but... Y-you... Y-you’re...”

The sheer difficulty he was having in telling him that he wasn’t alive anymore was clearly baffling the other from the way he was looking at him and he whimpered as the ghost floated closer to him, his breath becoming visible with how cold the other happened to be to the other’s complete bewilderment. As was the fact that someone happened to walk past them in that moment and phase right through him causing him to stare in shock before he screamed a swear and attempted to punch the wall to no avail.

It wasn’t the first time a spirit had reacted in that way upon learning they were dead but it still caught him off guard and made him flinch away in response, the other stopping and apologizing for his actions despite still being shaken. This was why he didn’t interact with those that had passed. All it did was cause them and himself pain as there wasn’t anything he could do. Who would believe someone like him after all?

“H-hey! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to spook ya like that... I jus’... I don’t know what the hell I’m supposed to do...”

The anguish in the other’s tone only made him feel even worse and he couldn’t help but start to tear up as a result, quietly assuring him that he hadn’t done anything wrong and that he wasn’t sure what he could do for him either. He didn’t even know this man’s name so what _could_ he do? It wasn’t as if he could simply fix what had happened.

“Mondo... I’m... I’m Mondo and uh... Is it alright if I come with ya? I don’t wanna keep wanderin’ around here... I’ll make it up to ya too! If anyone tries to mess with ya I’ll haunt them or whatever the hell ghosts do. Okay?“

What...!? He wanted to come with him? Why? Surely it was better to find out what happened on his own then to spend his afterlife following someone like him around? Though... The sincerity in his voice along with the way he was grinning over at him expectantly... He just... Would it be right to turn him away? It would be nice having someone to talk to for once and once he’d helped him they would both be happy so...

“I-I... A-alright... P-please don’t attract any a-attention though... I-I... I-I don’t want any trouble...”

The sheer joy the other expressed at hearing that nearly caused him to drop his groceries but he sheepishly managed to hold onto them all the same, a soft sigh leaving him as he continued down the street with the pleased spirit following behind him. Why did he have to get himself into these things?


End file.
